My Interactions with Anime Characters
by OtakuAnime013
Summary: {My Interactions Series: Book 1} This is just me as the author going through different scenarios with different anime characters. For those who may not understand what I mean by interaction, I mean that I will be placing myself in a scene or conversation with these characters.
1. You Can Choose!

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Shadow here. I am writing a new book. I guess that was obvious though but whatever.**_

 _ **This book with is me as myself interacting with different anime characters. They will be funny, sad, happy, emotional, and so much more.**_

 _ **If you want any specific character interaction, please comment the name(s) of the character(s) and the animethey are from. Only because I have not watched every single anime in existence. (Notyet anyway). Also if you don'tcare what character, you can pick a setting or feel for the chapter. But Iwantyou guys to be a part of that decision. Meaning fewer ideas= slower updates. I don'tmean to pressure into writing or anything. Please keep in mind Ido have a life outside of wattpad. So don'tbe upset with me if Itake too long.**_

 _ **I will definitely be working on chapters for:**_

 _ **-Fairy Tail**_  
 _ **-Full Metal Alchemist**_  
 _ **-Naruto**_  
 _ **-Bleach**_  
 _ **-D. Gray-Man**_

 _ **I haven't decided on which characters to choose yet so I will leave that up to my readers.**_

 _ **Also if you ever want me to do interactions with my own characters, let me know in the comments. For those of you who may not have read my books, some of my characters are:**_

 _ **-Zachary Goldman (How I Met Evil)**_  
 _ **-Wally White (Meeting the Creepypastas)**_  
 _ **-Amber Johnson (The Eight**_  
 _ **-Kagura aka Serina(Meeting the Creepypastas)**_  
 _ **-Shawn Maxwell (How I Met Evil)**_  
 _ **-Christina Cruz (The Eight Orbs)**_  
 _ **-And so much more! Check out my books to find out more about these characters on wattpad or AO3.**_


	2. Meeting the Tiger - Kuroko no Basuke

This chapter is dedicated to Dragoneellover1103 because she was the first one to comment on this book [on wattpad]. Hope you enjoy.

 ** _My_ _POV_ _(Shadow)_**

 _'Oh my gosh._ _I'm_ _so excited for this fresh start.'_

I walked up to the school gates. _'Serin high. I heard their basketball team is good.'_

I immediately went to the principal's office to get my schedule. _'Ok, I have math first._ _Let's_ _find that classroom.'_

After getting lost, I found a third year and they helped me find the classroom.

"Thank you." I bowed a little.

"No problem. Next time if you need help, don't be afraid to ask."

I smiled and nodded. I knocked on the door and then slid it open. The whole class turned and looked at me.

"Uh...um...I'm the new transfer student. Here's my schedule as proof."

The teacher walked to me and checked my schedule.

"Ok. Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

"Hi everyone. My name is..."

I took a shaky breath.

"Sorry. My name is Akane aka Shadow. I don't have a last name." _(A/n: Not my real name. I refuse to use it.)_

Someone raised their hand. "Why shadow?"

"Because I tend to be one with the shadows," I said appearing right next to him.

He was surprised and nearly fell off his chair.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. I just walked up to you. People tend to not notice me." I gave him a small smile and he blushes a little.

I sat next to the window in the back.

The day went slow. The classes weren't as hard as I anticipated them to be. The day over and the after-school clubs were active. I went to the gym to watch the basketball team practice.

 _'Whoa, they are good. That redhead can dunk really well. He also works well with the small boy with teal hair. Is he the generation of_ _miracles_ _mysterious_ _Phantom_ _player? He is great a pass but not shooting. That_ _redhead_ _should teach him.'_

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that the teal haired boy was approaching me.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry. I know I'm not supposed to be here. I'll leave." I began to walk away but the boy grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to leave. I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm a new transfer student."

"My name is Kuroko. What's yours?"

"Akane but my friends call me Shadow."

"Nice to meet you Akane. Our practice will be over in a few. Do you think you can wait?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I want to show you something. And I hope we can be friends."

"Ok. I'll wait."

Kuroko went back to practice and no one noticed he walked over to talk to me. Well, no one noticed I was standing here.

 _'I guess_ _I_ _really am invisible. No one notices me anyway. Why care anymore?'_

After basketball practice was over, I waited for Kuroko outside. Ten minutes went by and I saw him walking towards me with a red head.

 _'_ _He's_ _cute.'_

"Hello, Akane. This is my friend Kagami."

"Nice to meet you Kagami-san."

"Nice to meet you too. I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. I came from America."

"Are you American?" (Kuroko)

"Yes and no."

"Huh?" Both boys were confused. I giggled a little.

"I was born in America yes. But I do not identify as an American."

"Why not?" (Kuroko)

"I don't really like the country. It's nice and all but not for me. I really don't like the way they think over there. So I moved."

"What about your family?" (Kagami)

"Oh, they came over too. My dad wanted a new job and a fresh start, so Japan seemed like the best place to go."

"Would you like us to show you around?"

I nodded and said, "That would be great Kagami-san."

Kagami and Kuroko showed me around town. There are a few restaurants I'd like to go to and some pastries I would like to try. After our little tour, we went back to Kagami's place.

"You live by yourself?"

"Yeah. My family is still in America."

"Oh."

 _'It's so clean in here.'_

Kuroko and I sat on the couch while Kagami went into the kitchen to cook. We talked about random things. From favorite foods (well drinks in Kuroko's case) to our plans after high school.

"What kind of things do you like to draw Akane?"

"I usually draw whatever comes to mind. Sometimes people. Sometimes shapes. It depends on how I'm feeling."

"Can I see some?"

"Yeah sure. My sketchbook is in my bag."

I pulled out my black moleskin sketchbook. It's small but it is the most precious thing I carry with me. I don't know what I would do if I lost it. I handed Kuroko the book and he went through it. I couldn't really tell how he felt about the draws since he wasn't showing any emotions at the current moment. Suddenly he nodded and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Did you say something Kuroko?"

He shook his head and handed me back the book.

 _'Did he not like them? I know they aren't my best but...'_

"Those were awesome Akane. Have you ever enter a drawing contest?"

To say I was shocked by Kuroko's words would be an understatement. I blinked a few times and pinched myself to make I wasn't imagining things.

 _'He liked them?'_

"You like them?"

"Of course. These drawings are really good. Why wouldn't I like them?"

"No one has ever liked them before."

"Really?"

I nodded. He seemed shocked that no one liked my drawings.

"Guys. Food is ready."

"Something smells delicious." I ate a spoonful and fell in love. I shoved the rest of my plate into my mouth. Kagami and Kuroko let out a giggle. I put the fork down and blushed in embarrassment.

 _'How unladylike._ _Can't_ _believe_ _I_ _just embarrassed myself into from my new_ _friends_ _with my terrible eating habits.'_

When we all finished eating, I helped Kagami clean up. It was the least I could do after today.

"Akane. Do you play any sports?"

"Yeah. I play soccer, softball, and a little basketball."

"Do you like basketball?"

"Kind of. I like watching good teams play."

"What time do you need to get home by?"

"I don't have a curfew. I just let my parents know where I am at all times."

"Do you want to head to the park for a bit? I wanna see how good you are."

"I don't have a problem with that but do you have any small clothes I could change into?"

"Let me check."

Kagami went to his room and I went back to the couch to sit next to Kuroko.

"Kuroko. Are you coming to the park with us?"

He nodded.

"Can I call you by your first name?"

"Hm. Yeah sure. It's Tetsuya by the way."

"Tetsuya. Nice name. I like it."

We giggle and Kagami came out of his room.

"Kagami? What's your first name? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's Taiga."

"Like a tiger. Can I call you by your first name?"

"I don't have a problem with that. These are the smallest clothes I could find."

I grabbed them and said, "Thank you."

I walked to the bathroom to change.

 _Kuroko's POV_

Akane grabbed the clothes from Kagami's hand.

"Thank you."

She walked away heading towards the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot, I nudged Kagami's arm. "She's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she plays basketball."

"Is that why she's changing?"

"Uh huh."

 _'Why is he so oblivious? All he ever thinks about is basketball.'_

Soon Akane came out the bathroom and we all left. Kagami walked ahead of Akane and I. She tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Tetsu. Can you imagine Taiga as a girl?"

"Huh? That's so random."

"I know it is. It just came to me. I think he would look pretty as a girl but he would be a tall one."

"Hm. With long red hair."

"OMG he would be so pretty!"

"What are you guys talking about?" (Kagami)

"Nothing!" Akane gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look I see the court."

Kagami decided to play a one on one game with Akane and she's doing pretty well. Better than I thought she would do. Not that I ever doubted her skill.

They each have two points. Akane looks like she is struggling but never gives up. She dribbles the ball for a bit and runs forward. Dodging around Kagami, she takes a shot. Which Kagami blocks. He takes the ball and dribbles to half court before turning back to the net. He launches forward and goes for the dunk. She jumps up to smack the ball away but she was off by a couple of inches. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Akane slowly dropped and missed her footing. Kagami dunked the ball and got the point but couldn't make it in time to help Akane. Before I could move, someone appeared out of nowhere and broke her fall.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

"Yes. I am Sora. Thanks for breaking my fall."

 _My_ _POV_ _(Shadow)_

I slowly dropped and missed my footing. Taiga dunked the ball and got the point but couldn't make it in time to help me. I saw a silver blur run in and catch me before I broke my ankle.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

 _'Sora?! What is he doing here?'_

"Yes. I am Sora. Thanks for breaking my fall."

"No problem. Just be careful next time."

"What are you doing here? In Japan. I thought you said you were going to England."

"I did go but my dad's company needed some help so I came back to Japan to help. I did tell you he moved his main branch. Right?"

"No, you didn't you big dummy."

"Uh hum."

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya. They helped show me around."

"It's nice to meet the both of you. My name is Kato Sora. I hope Akane hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Not at all. She is really fun to play basketball with." (Kagami)

"I thought you gave that sport up."

"I finally found someone worth playing against. I've never had so much fun playing before. Thank you Taiga for everything. It's getting pretty late. Can we go back to your home so I can change?"

"Of course."

We all left to Taiga's house. Including Sora. He placed himself at my side so that I was at the end and not near the boys.

 _'Jealous much.'_

Once we got there, I ran to the bathroom to change once again. Leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves.

Immediately after I got out from changing, and awkward tension filled the air. I didn't enter the living room. I simply watched from the wall. Tetsu, every now and then, would send a glare towards Sora. In return, Sora would smirk. This went on for about five minutes. Taiga was completely oblivious to what was going on. He just carried on with the conversation the three of them were having.

 _'I wonder why Tetsuya keeps glaring at Sora. Hope Sora_ _hasn't_ _said or done anything stupid.'_

I walked into the living room and sat next to Tetsuya. Sora glared and quickly looked away as if he didn't do anything. Tetsu held a small smirk before dropping it.

 _'I wonder_ _what's_ _going on between these two.'_

"Taiga. Can you join me in the kitchen? I wish to speak with you in private."

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"Nope."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What's going-..."

"Shhhh! Look."

Sure enough, Sora glared at Tetsu and Tetsu shot one right back. They were clearly mad at something.

"Why are they so upset?" Taiga whispered to me.

"That's what I am trying to figure out."

The two of them simply ignored each other. They really didn't want anything to do with each other and I want to know why. I know I can be oblivious and naive about many things but I definitely think something is up. If my best friend Jae was here, I'm sure she would know.

 _Somewhere in America_

" _Achoo_ _!_ Someone must be talking about me."

 _Back in Japan_

"Bye Taiga! Bye Tetsu! Come on Sora. Stop being a brat."

"I'm not being a brat!"

"See you Akane! Let's play basketball again sometime."

"Bye Akane. It was nice meeting you! Get home safe!"

I giggled and smiled. _'_ _Bye._ _This was the best day_ _I've_ _ever had in a long time.'_

 _-_  
 **Hey everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter/part. Call it as you like. Don't forget to vote and comment. If you want your own dedicated chapter/part, please comment on the first part. I will read all and try to write everyone.**

 **Til next time,**  
 **●SHADOW OUT●**


	3. The Fairy Talent Show - Fairy Tail

_**My POV**_ _ **(Shadow)**_

 _'Am I even in the right town? Man I suck at reading maps. I better go ask someone for help.'_

I walked to a magic and went to the clerk at the desk.

"Excuse me sir. Can you please help me?"

"What do you need miss?"

"I'm trying to get to Magnolia but I keep getting lost. Do you know where I am and how to get to Magnolia?"

"Well you are currently in Hargeon. Just get one the train heading to clover. Magnolia is the next town over."

"Thank you sir!"

I ran out and headed towards the train station. After getting a ticket to Magnolia, I relaxed in my seat.

"Finally. I can't wait for the show. Hopefully I pass my audition."

I slept for the ride. A dreamless sleep. Old memories floated into my mind. Old friends who betrayed my trust and tore down my armor. Broke me into a million piece. There was only one who was truly loyal to me but they locked my silver haired friend away. I remember the screams clearly. Him calling my name for help but I could do nothing. Forced to watch horror as they beat him to his breaking point. I lost a piece of myself that day. I'll never get it back though. It's gone forever and I'll never be as I once was. I woke in a cold sweat.

 _'Damn I had that dream again. I just need to calm down and breathe. 1 2 3.'_

I looked out the window and saw the station of Magnolia up ahead. The train slowed down to pull into the station. I grabbed my bag and walked off the train. That dream continued to play in the back of my mind. My hands were trembling and my breath was a little shaky.

I pulled out the audition paper for the location of the building I am suppose to find. _'This shouldn't be too hard.'_

I saw something fly towards me from the corner of my eye. It was blue and had wings. _'Happy?'_ Then it smacked straight into me causing me to faceplant the floor.

"Ow."

"Sorry miss. Wait Shadow?!"

I sat up and found Happy in my lap. "Hey Happy. How have you been?"

"Great! Natsu and I have been working on a new combo."

"Where is that pyro?"

"Right here. Hey Shadow."

"Hello." I could feel a blush creeping up but I pushed it down.

"Whatcha in town for?"

"Oh the Fairy Talent Show auditions. I'm going to attempt to sing."

"What do you mean attempt? You have a great voice. You just prefer no one hear you."

"That is why I'm doing this. To try and break it of my shell."

"Do you need help getting to the building since you can't read a map?"

"Shut up." My cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "Yes I would like some help."

"Let's go to the guild first. I want you to meet some of my friends."

He grabbed my hand and ran to his guild. When we reached the guild doors, he kicked it open and dragged me to a table with a red head, a blond, a raven haired male and small blue haired girl.

"Who's that Natsu?" The red head looked at our hands which were still linked together.

"Hi! The names Shadow. You are?"

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlet."

"Please call me Erza."

"And your names are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Wendy Marvell."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Are you a mage Shadow?"

"Yes. I use shadow magic ironically."

"You don't belong to a guild?"

"Nope. I'm a nomad. I like to free roam."

"What brought you to Magnolia?"

"The Fairy Talent Show auditions. Are you ladies going to join as well?"

"What's that?" Wendy and Lucy asked.

"What?! You don't know?! Every two years, there is a national talent show and in the final round you go up against teams or individuals from neighboring countries."

"Wow. Is it very competitive?"

"Like you'll never believe. You should join. It will be fun."

"But what could I do?" Wendy asked.

"Well there are many subcategories you could join. There is the singing contest which is what I will be trying out for. As well as a magic competition and a beauty contest. In the magic competition, you or your team can show off your favorite combo moves, power shots etc. The beauty contest is very competitive. I'm not sure what the rules are this year but the last time everyone was given a envelop with a restriction on it."

"What do you mean restriction?" Erza asked.

"Well I mean restriction or requirement. In the envelope, you could be told that you have to wear a dress or you can't have stripes. Things like that. It's to bring a person's creativity under pressure. Not many people can handle the pressure. But I'm sure you ladies will do fine if you join."

More people began to crowd the table as I spoke more about the show and it's contest. Some people seemed interested in joining.

 _'I just realized he is still holding my hand.'_

"Natsu can you show me to the building now? I'm going to be late if I stay any longer. Sorry."

"It's ok. Come on."

He led me outside the guild and to the audition building. Natsu told me about some of his recent missions and I told him about my adventures across the continent.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun Shadow."

"Yup. Maybe we could travel together sometime."

"I'd like that."

I smiled in return. "Thanks for showing me the way."

"No problem. When you're done, could we..."

"Yeah sure. Meet me here in about two hours."

"Ok! See you." He ran back to his guild.

 _ **Time Skip [After Auditions]**_

 _'Yes! I made the cut. Can believe I was so nervous for nothing.'_

Natsu met me outside. "Hey! You hungry?"

"What so you could eat out my wallet Nats? We go but you pay."

"Deal."

He walked me back to his little house in the forest. I raise a brow. "Isn't a home cooked meal better?"

I laughed a little. "You're right it is. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"You know what I mean dummy. Why don't you ever show your guild that you aren't actually an idiot. You just act like one."

"It's not like it would change anything. Besides they don't need to know everything about me." (Natsu)

"I see. So what's on the menu Mr. Chef?"

"A surprise. I had a feeling you would be in town soon so I prepared something for you."

"Aw thanks. I'm glad to see someone cares."

"How is Sora?"

"Better. He stared smiling again."

"That's good. Is he staying with you?"

"No he said he was going to join a guild. He never said which one though. But for him, I'd think he'd pick a guild like Sabertooth."

"Because he doesn't like how rowdy our guild can be. I understand."

Natsu walked into his kitchen and told me sit in the living room. His house was pretty clean. Someone must have made him pick up his stuff. I walked to his bedroom and sat on his hammock.

"I haven't laid on one of these in a long time. I should get one."

My eyes slowly closes and I drift to sleep.

"...dow wake up. ...adow wake up. Shadow! WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP. I'M UP."

"*chuckles* food is ready."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Maybe an hour. I would have woke up earlier but you looked like you needed the sleep."

"I did. I haven't been sleeping well these last couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Old memories tend to resurface."

"Oh. I see. Sorry to bring it up."

"It's ok. Are you going to tell me what you made now?"

"No. You will have to guess."

"Aw man! Please can you tell me!"

Natsu shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to plate some food. I thought about it for a while. _'What could he have possibly made? It'd have to be something he know I'll eat. Maybe something from the past?'_ I stalked past the kitchen and stopped. My mouth stared to water. _'No way. He remembered.'_

"Know what it is now?"

"OMG NATSU! I love so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

We sat down at the table and ate dinner which consists of mash potatoes, roast beef, rice, vegetables and Natsu's super secret special sauce. I don't know what he puts in it but man it was good.

"So was it as good as you remember?"

"Nope. It was better."

"You can stay the night if you want. Happy is staying with Wendy for the night."

"I don't want to be a burden. You have already done so much for me."

"You're not so stop thinking that. When is the show? I want to see you preform."

My face turned a little red. "You don't have to go. Actually you shouldn't go. It won't be that good anyway."

"Wait embarrassed to sing in front of me?"

"N-No! Fine it's a month from tomorrow. I prove to you I am not afraid!" I went to his room and stole his blanket and pillow and slept on the hammock. _'He could use the bed.'_

 _ **Time Skip [Day of the Show]**_

 _'I'm so nervous.'_ Everyday for the entire month I practiced. I almost lost my voice two weeks ago. I cried at night thinking that I won't be able to preform but Natsu helped me through it.

People from all over Fiore were here. The first contest to go is the beauty contest which I found out Lucy and Erza join. This year everyone was given a theme they had to dress for.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Fairy Talent Show! I know you all are excited but always remain in your seats. Now I don't want to talk too much so I'll keep this brief. This year the order will be a little different. The beauty contest will be first followed by the singing contest. Then the crossdressing/cosplay pageant and last but not least the Battle Royale. This year's rule for the fight will be a bit different but all will be explained when the fight begins. Now I'll pass the mic over to our MC for the day."

"Thank you Mike. Now let's get this show on the road!"

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"First up, Sherry Blendy from Lamia Scale! Her theme for this contest was Back in time. Let's see what she has prepare for us."

Sherry walked on stage with a short dress that looked like it was made like 200 years ago. But it looked nice on her. It hugged her body and at her waist the dress flared out. The dress was a light pink almost white color and seemed easy to move around in. Her hair was loose and wavy. She walked up and down the aisle showing off the dress as the crowd cheered. I think she did a fantastic job for her theme.

"Next we have Mirajane from Fairy Tail! Her theme was the Red Carpet."

Mirajane walked on stage with a stunning ankle length midnight blue dress that sparkled. It was a form fitting dress and brought out her curves. Her hair was up in a bun held by two large pins. She walked the aisle and back while the crowd cheered and whistled.

"We are almost done folks. Our second to last entry is Erza Scarlet! Her theme is Weddings!"

Erza walked on stage and the crowd was quiet. Too stunned to say anything. I can't even describe it so I'll show you.

If we weren't at the talent show right now, I'd really think she was getting married. Her dress was beautiful. Not too big. Not too tight. One person began to clap. Then another and another til everyone was clapping and cheering. _'This is the loudest cheer yet.'_

"And last but not Lucy Heartfilia with the theme Royalty!"

Lucy was wearing a pale pink dress and gloves that went to her elbows.

The crowd was loud as Lucy walked back stage.

 _'It's going to be hard to choose a winner this year. There were many good ones.'_

"Now ladies and gentlemen there will be a ten minute break to prepare for the singing contest."

The staff set up instruments on the stage and cleaned up. The girls who were apart of the contest just now all went to change.

"Great job guys. Our outfits were awesome."

"Thanks Shadow. You're going now right?" (Lucy)

"Yup. I just hope I don't mess up."

"You will do great." Erza encouraged.

"Will everyone who is singing please come back stage to get your number?"

"I'll be back guys."

I got out of my seat and headed to the back stage area to get my number.

 _'Number Six. That's not bad. At least I'm not first.'_

Everyone went back to there seats.

"What number are you Shadow?" Wendy asked.

"Number six."

"I can't wait for your turn." (Natsu) "Especially with how hard you've been practicing."

"What song are you singing?"

"Not telling~" I turned back to the stage. The first seemed like they were ready to go. The MC told her that she could start and she began to sing a song she wrote herself.

"Give it up for Aya Yoko!" Everyone clapped.

The next person went and then the next til it was my turn. I saw my new friends from Fairy Tail cheering me on.

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
 _Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
 _Knocking soldiers down_  
 _Like house of cards (ooh la la)_

 _I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
 _Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
 _(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_

My nervousness slowly started to fade away as my body swayed to the music.

 _I pull up in a matte black super car_  
 _Like Batman, yeah_  
 _No bodyguard_  
 _I'm Gangnam Styling on the bar_  
 _I got it, I bring all the boys to the yard_  
 _If you see me at the club in Hollywood_  
 _You know I bring that Detroit hood_  
 _You like it, and you feelin' good_  
 _You know that you want it_  
 _You know that you would_

 _Let's rush tonight_  
 _The music is still playin'_  
 _So get up and fight_  
 _You know that you want it_  
 _You know that you would_

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
 _Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
 _Knocking soldiers down_  
 _Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
 _I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
 _Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
 _(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
 _[x2]_

 _I hit you with that kung-fu Jackie Chan_  
 _Boom, boom, boom, pow_  
 _I'm super fast_  
 _High heels, big deal_  
 _I kick your ass_  
 _They're gunnin', they're runnin'_  
 _And that makes me mad_

 _If you wanna rumble_  
 _All you gotta do is ask_  
 _I'm a rude bitch, boy_  
 _Can you handle that?_  
 _I love to play_  
 _But I don't really need a man_  
 _No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_

 _Let's rush tonight_  
 _The music is still playin'_  
 _So get up and fight_  
 _No daddy, no VISA, I got my own cash_

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
 _Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
 _Knocking soldiers down_  
 _Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
 _I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
 _Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
 _(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
 _[x2]_

 _One, two, three, hut_  
 _March if you don't give a fuck_  
 _One, two, three, hut_  
 _One, two, three, hut_  
 _March if you don't give a fuck_  
 _One, two, three, hut_

 _I'm on the battlefield_  
 _Like, oh my God (ooh la la)_  
 _Knocking soldiers down_  
 _Like house of cards (ooh la la)_  
 _I'm a one woman army (ooh la la)_  
 _Yes, I'm a one woman army_  
 _(ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la)_  
 _[x2]_

I took a breath and a bow. The crowd started screaming and cheer.

 _'They liked it? OMG they liked my singing. I might make it to the next round!'_

I ran back to my seat and was greeted by Natsu's team. I hugged the girls and high fived Gray. Natsu gave a bear hug and we all laughed.

"We have on last minute entry. I'd like to welcome him on to the stage."

One stage was a familar figure. It was Sora. _'When did he get here?'_ Then music started to play and a recognized the song immediately.

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
 _Could it be that we have been this way before_  
 _I know you don't think that I am trying_  
 _I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 _But hold your breath_  
 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _Or I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _You're impossible to find_

Sora looked me in the eyes as he sang. My heart skipped a beat.

 _This is not what I intended_  
 _I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
 _You always thought that I was stronger_  
 _I may have failed_  
 _But I have loved you from the start_  
 _Oh_

 _But hold your breath_  
 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _Or I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _It's impossible_

 _So breathe in so deep_  
 _Breathe me in_  
 _I'm yours to keep_  
 _And hold onto your words_  
 _'Cause talk is cheap_  
 _And remember me tonight_  
 _When you're asleep_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _Or I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
 _Over again_  
 _Don't make me change my mind_  
 _Or I won't live to see another day_  
 _I swear it's true_  
 _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
 _You're impossible to find_

I started to clap before anyone else. Team Natsu soon followed and eventually everyone was clapping.

"Thank you! That was for you Shadow!" Sora shouted and my face rivaled Erza's hair.

"That idiot."

"We will be taking a two hour intermission. Please come back to your assign seats by then." (MC)

"Let's go eat."

 _ **Hey guys I'm**_ _ **going to**_ _ **stop this right here. I will make a part 2 to this don't**_ _ **you worry.**_

 _ **Til next time,**_  
 _ **SHADOW OUT●**_


	4. Ninja Lessons - Naruto

_**My POV**_ _ **(Shadow)**_

I walked down the dusty path kicking dust into the air. Birds chirped above me. The skies were clear.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and everything stilled. Closing my eyes, I tried to sense who was there. My reflexes kicked in as a kunai was thrown at my head. I ducked down and quickly ran for higher ground. Footsteps were barely heard behind me. I began jumping from tree to tree. In my hand was a smoke bomb. I threw it behind and kept running. A blur past me.

 _'F%#k a clone.'_

I threw a couple of shurikens to destroy the clone when something hit my head causing me to fall. Instead of kissing the ground, muscular arms caught me and trapped me in a hold.

"You're one tough cookie to find." A shark-like man appeared in front of me.

"Kisame." I sneered. "What do you want?"

"Where is it?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

I elbowed the person holding me and substituted myself with a fallen log. I heard a grunt and Kisame's snarl but I didn't look back. My feet moved quickly and avoided fallen branches. A wonderful smell filled the air. _'A village!'_ I pumped my legs faster. Glancing behind me, I notice Kisame and his partner stopped following me. I stopped a few kilometers away from the village.

"Those are Konoha's gates. I didn't realized I was in the Land of Fire. Must have made a wrong turn." I mumbled to myself. "Damn Suna is days away."

I pulled out a paper. At a slower pace, I walked to the gates. After showing my paper, I glanced around.

 _'A quick stroll around shouldn't be a problem.'_ My stomach growled. _'Maybe I should eat something first.'_

The wonderful smell of ramen filled the air. _'Oh, I haven't had ramen in forever!'_ When I got to the stall, there a child with bright blond hair.

 _'Minato? No it couldn't be. Maybe he had a kid. But why wouldn't anyone know.'_

"Hi. What can I get you?"

"Can I have 5 bowls of beef ramen, please? Extra meat."

I decided to sit right next to the boy.

"Why do you look so sad?"

The boy jumped in his seat. He wasn't expecting that I acknowledge his presence.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"Nope. Mind showing me around?"

"Do you usually as strangers to guide you around town?"

"Nope."

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. I quickly inhaled the ramen as it was brought out. I ordered 4 more but with pork this time. When I was done I paid for my bowls as well as the boy's.

"I could have paid for my own."

"I know. Think of it as payment for touring me around."

"I never agreed." The boy began showing my the left side of town first.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"You can call me Shadow."

We spent hours walking around and talking. I saw a clothing shop and dragged Naruto in with me. I saw the shop owner sneer at the boy but he quickly paled as I smiled at him.

"Hello, sir. Can you help me today?" I pulled out my dagger and began filing my nails.

The shop owner gulped. "O-of course."

"Good."

I got Naruto's measurements and started looking at appropriate ninja garment. I handed the pile to Naruto and sent him to try them on. An hour later, we walked out the store with fifteen new outfits for Naruto and eight for me. I bought him new equipment, scrolls and ink.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You deserve better."

I sealed everything I bought into one scroll and held onto it. He leads me to the Hokage's office.

"Ji-san! I made a new friend!"

The Hokage turned and looked at me then to Naruto then back to me. I made a clone then turned to Naruto.

"Hey, bud. You think you can wait outside for a moment. I need to talk to your Ji-san."

My clone guided Naruto out and the pressure in the room changed. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why befriend a child half your age?"

"I saw something in him no child should ever have gone through."

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

"He got his looks from his father, didn't he? Not too difficult to realize if you knew what his father looked like. Bet he has his mother's spark."

I felt a blade pressed against my neck.

"Who are you?"

"I got by many names. I think the one you are most familiar with is The Reaper but you can call me Shadow."

No one moved. I kept my hands down and visible. The Hokage searched for a threat when he realized there was none, he waved off the ANBU who was holding a kunai to my neck.

"You know my reputation."

"One of the most wanted for taking down many S-ranked criminals. Also known for taking children."

"I only take those from an abusive home. I help them find a better one with someone who would actually care for them."

"You know what Naruto is."

"Yes. This village is disgraceful and disgusting. The things I saw today are the reason why I remove children. No one should live in fear like that."

"What are hoping to achieve here?"

I pulled out a scroll and handed it over. "I would like share information."

"At what price?"

"I am allowed to take Naruto and train him."

Silence filled the room again. Hiruzen obviously wanted to decline my offer but I know he'll cave. My information concerns the safety of his village after all.

"And if I decline?"

"I leave." _'And you receive no information.'_ Was left unsaid.

"How do I know he will safe with you? Seeing as you travel around so much."

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

The Hokage sighed. Clearly, he was conflicted. On one hand, Naruto would be safe from the village's attacks and he'll learn from unbias trainer, however, there was the chances that I am lying to him and I could just kill the boy or sell him off.

"Three days."

"What?"

"In three days prove that you are trustworthy enough for me to leave Naruto in your care."

I smiled. "Deal."

Suddenly, the little ball of energy busted into the room.

"Shadow your clone disappeared."

"I know little one. Come let me take you home."

Naruto said goodbye as he guided me out to his home. If you could call it that. I clenched my fist. _'Disgusting. Truly monsters in human skin.'_ The door creaked as he opened it. The apartment was trashed and it was clear someone violated his walls. I pulled out a seal and began drawing a complex symbol. This particular seal took me years to complete but it essentially allows me to reconstruct buildings. I placed the seal on the wall and completed the necessary hand signs. We watched as the seal pluses with power. The walls became clean with a new coat of paint. The apartment was livable again.

I spent the next three days teaching Naruto what I could. I showed him how to control his massive amount of chakra. _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ was the first technique I showed him how to perform. _'Kami Bless Minato's Soul for teaching it to me.'_ Naruto was able to do it on his first try. He smiled wide and jumped around in excitement. I then had him create 100 clones. Twenty will work on the leaf concentration exercise, twenty would work on tree climbing, forty clones were sent to complete chakra exercises I create myself and the last twenty were studying basic chakra control scrolls and books. Naruto however was completing a long and rigorous workout routine that pushed his body. I also changed his diet. He wasn't too happy with me cutting ramen out. Well the amount down.

There was an ANBU hidden in the trees watching my training with the little blond. We took one-hour breaks every five hours. It was rigorous but it will be worth it in the end if Hiruzen lets me continue.

"Can we *pant* have *pant* a *pant* break *pant* now?"

I checked my timer and sighed. "Let's call it a day. I'm hungry anyway."

We quickly ran to Naruto's apartment to shower and clean ourselves up. The seals I place on the apartment worked flawlessly in keeping the villagers out. Anyone who even thought about trashing the apartment was pushed away and unable to get in. I smiled at my work.

"Can we get ramen?!"

"No."

"Ah come on. Please!"

"No."

Naruto full on pouted. I wouldn't let his cuteness deter me from getting him on a healthy diet.

"If you want to be Hokage, you got to work for it. That doesn't just mean learning all the fancy jutsu. You need to learn to control and keep your body in healthy shape. So it's either once a week for now or never again."

The little blond gasp and his eyes widened like he couldn't believe what he just heard. He grumbled and glared at me for threatening his ramen but he followed me to the barbecue restaurant anyway. I could sense the glares sent our way and how Naruto was trying so hard to ignore them even though it pained him.

I got us a table and ordered food. The waiter looked disgusted to serve my table so I pulled out my trusty dagger. When the waiter came back with the food, I knew something was wrong with Naruto's. I stabbed the blade into the table right near the waiter's hand. The table splintered a bit under the pressure I was applying and grabbed Naruto's place and slammed it into the waiter's face.

"Bring poisoned food to this table again and you can forget about having a family in the future," I whispered into his ear.

The restaurant was quiet. I turned and glared at everyone. "What are you staring at?!" Everyone quickly minded their own business. _'Bastards'._

A different waiter placed a new plate of food on the table and quickly ran away. I tasted food from both plates and made sure none of it was poisoned. _'Reminds me. I have to teach Naruto how to neutralize poisons as well as create them. Maybe that will be a lesson for the future. Once Sarutobi lets me take Naruto.'_

Dinner flew by after that fiasco. We walked back to the apartment slowly. The ANBU that's been following us all day jumped from roof to roof. _'Pretty good but not escapes my shadows.'_ I decided to test them and see how good they were. A disguised clone tried to lead the ANBU away but it was destroyed easily. I tried again with a few more clone but they had no effect. I smiled. _'Trained well. Not great at staying hidden though.'_ My clone hit the ANBU with a paint bomb. Inspired by Naruto. They fell off the roof but quickly disappeared. _'Aw man. He ran away. Wuss.'_ I inwardly pouted.

When we reached the apartment, I sent Naruto off to bed and collapsed on the couch. I stretched and groaned. After changing my clothes, I fell asleep. The next morning came too quickly. My body aches from the awkward angle I was sleeping at.

"MORNING SHADOW!"

"Ugh. No. Sleep come back to me."

Naruto laughed. "Come on. We are going to see Jiji today!"

"Fine."

I helped Naruto make an edible breakfast. _'Maybe I should have just made it myself.'_ Once we finished, we walked over to the Hokage's office. That annoying ANBU was following us again. I considered throwing another paint bomb at him but decided against it. Don't want to give a reason for why I shouldn't take Naruto.

"Morning Ji-chan!" Naruto yelled as he busted into the room. Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head. He accepted the child's hug before looking back at me. I made a clone and guided Naruto out of the room. He wasn't happy but left.

"Did I pass your test? I'm sure your little bird kept you up to date."

Hiruzen looked surprised that I knew. "You knew?"

"Their skills are above average but no one can escape my shadows. I see and hear all."

"Interesting."

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"You know the council won't let him leave."

"If they wish to continue having a family, they will."

"Are threatening to kill them?"

"Nope." My smile got even wider. It sent chills down the spines of the ANBU hidden in the room.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "You have proven to me that you can take care of Naruto and not cause him harm. Your training regime is tough but I know he'll be able to complete. I believe we have a deal."

I nodded and pulled out three scrolls. "Here. This is what I have collected. I believe Jiraiya's information can help fill in the holes of my investigation. I suggest you prepare sooner rather than later." I turned around. "Oh, and if the council has a problem, tell them they couldn't afford my skill anyway."

I walked out and could have sworn I heard the Hokage let out a chuckle. I smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. He looked confused for a moment but let me guide him out.

"Let's go pack. You're going on a training trip with me."

"Will we come back?"

"Do you want to?"

There was a pause. Naruto hesitated.

"No, not really."

We looked at each other, smiled and then took off.

 **Finally! I wrote another one. This time for Naruto. I have a few requested ones I need to write. Let me know if there is something you want me to do. Comment below!**

 **Til next time,  
●SHADOW OUT●**


	5. A Green Bunny - Boku no Hero Academia

**_My POV (Shadow)_**

I walk down the streets of Musutafu to the local park. At a slow pace, I am able to take in the beautiful city around me. When I get to the park, I could hear the cry of a small child. On the ground was a small green haired boy. There are bruises and burn marks on his body and clothes.

"Oh my. Are you ok?"

The child sniffles and nods.

"Come here. Let me clean those injuries. How did you get these burns?"

"Kacchan didn't mean to. He was just showing us his quirk."

 _'Kacchan? A friend? What kind of friend uses their quirk on you for fun?'_

I pull a first aid kit out of my bag and pull the small boy onto the bench nearby. I grab the burn ointment and began applying it to his wounds. The boy stops crying after a while.

"Hey. Could you tell me your name?"

"Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."

"Oh wow. What a lovely name. Can I have it?"

Izuku giggles and shakes his head no. I fake pouted, "Aw man. I guess that means I have to stick with my boring name."

"What is it?"

"Akane but my friends call me Shadow."

"Do they call you that because of your quirk?"

I nod, "Yup. I am able to control the shadows around me." I lift a shadow from a tree and solidify it. I then use the solid shadow to pick up some trash on the ground to throw into the garbage can.

Izuku's eyes lit up with amazement. "Howdoyoumaketheshadowssolid?Howareyouliftingtheshadow?Whataretheymadeof?Aretheredrawbacks?Whatelseareyouabletodowiththem?"

"Woah, kid. Slow down and breathe. I can't understand you. One question at a time."

"How do you make the shadows solid?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure but my therapist thinks that the shadows aren't actually solid. We have a theory. Since I pull shadows from the world around me, I compress them into several layers giving the illusion of solidity. Here look."

I pull the shadow towards me and hold in front of Izuku. He reaches to touch the shadow but can't grab it.

"My hand goes straight through it!"

"Uh huh." I finish the last bandage and stand up. "All done. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"Good. It's late. I'm sure your parents are very worried about you. I'll walk you home."

I picked up Izuku and placed him on my hip. "Where to Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku smiles and gives me directions to his house. As we walk, he asks me more about how my quirk works. The walk to the Midoriya household wasn't long. I knocked on the door.

I could hear a muffled "Coming!" through the door. The locks turn and a green-haired woman opens the door. Her eyes lock onto the child in my arms.

"Oh, Izuku! I was so worried."

"Sorry, Mama." I place Izuku down and he walks over to his mother.

"Thank you. Please come in."

"Oh, ma'am I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. Come in. Come in."

I walk in and sit down on the couch. Mama Midoriya preps some tea in the kitchen and brings it over to the living area.

"Ma'am thank you. I found Izuku in the park with some bruises and burns on him. I bandaged all the wounds I saw."

Mama Midoriya's eyes glisten, "Please call me Inko. I should have known something was wrong. Katsuki has such a rough personality. I didn't think he would-..." She blinks the tears away.

 _'Ah, I see. The waterfall tears must be genetic.'_

"Ma- Inko. If you don't mind me asking, who is this 'Katsuki'?"

"Izuku and Katsuki have been friends since they were born. But I noticed recently Izuku coming home with more injuries than a five-year-old should have. When I ask, he always has some excuse. I didn't want to believe his own friends could hurt him."

"If I'm prying, you don't have to answer but why are they bothering your son? He's such a sweet boy."

Inko froze at the question. I could tell there is a story there but I won't force her to tell. After all, she just met me. I ease Inko to other conversational topics. We spoke for an hour before I have to leave.

"Ma'am. It's being great speaking with you. Perhaps we could talk again?"

"Oh, sweetie. I'll be more than happy to talk with you again. How about this Saturday?"

"That would be great."

I pick up my bag that I rest on the floor earlier. Before I get to the door, Izuku runs up to me and gives me a hug.

"Bye bye Miss Akane."

I ruffle his hair, "Call me Shadow kid." Then I walk out the door.

...

Early Saturday morning, I wake and change for my morning jog. I do a few stretches in my apartment.

"Oh, that feels good."

I grab my phone, put my earbuds in and head out. Music plays in my ears as I begin to walk to the beat of the song. I slowly ease my walking pace into a light jog.

About ten minutes into my jog, I hear a scream. I pause my music and stop moving.

"No!" I hear.

I raise the shadows around me. "Cover me." Using my quirk, I cover myself with the building's shadows. I walk over to the alley. On the ground was a young woman. I could see a pool of blood underneath her body. I gulp and hold my breath. Out of nowhere, a large blade embeds in the wall next to my head. _'They could sense me?!'_

"I know you're there. Why don't you come out?" I look to my left and see someone trying to blend into the shadows. _'A villain?'_ I reached out to the shadows covering the villain and pull them towards me revealing to person hidden. _'That's that psycho who likes stabbing woman and carving their hearts out. I must be careful.'_ I pull out my phone and sent my location and a brief message to a friend.

"Fine. If you do want to come out, I'll drag you out myself." He began charging at me.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself.

I duck under the knife he thrusts forward. I pull off the belt I was wearing and straighten it. It locks in place. _'A boa staff as a belt. Best thing Hatsume has ever made for me.'_ I swing the staff upward and knock the villain a few feet away.

"Stupid bitch. I'll kill you." He gets up to charge me again but gets wrapped up in a light grey material. A scarf.

"About time you got here. I was wondering if you were ignoring me again."

"You're lucky I was in the area." Eraserhead jumps down and lands next to me.

"Hizashi would have come to help."

Shouta hums and secures the villain. I hear police sirens getting closer.

"You called the cops?"

Aizawa gave me a pointed look.

Two police cars park and block the entryway to the alley on both sides. I look and see who exists the car. _'Damn it. Detective Tsukauchi is here.'_

"Ah. It seems you are never too far away from trouble Ms. Akane."

"I swear it's not my fault. Trouble just seems to be attracted to me." I replied cheekily.

"Could you tell me what happened here?"

I look at Shouta then back to Tsukauchi. "Well, I went out for my morning jog like I always do. After about 15 mins or so, I turn to jog down this street when I heard a scream. I then hid to see what was going on. I contacted Eraserhead by sending my location and a message to come help."

"And you fought the villain?"

"Self defense. He was charging at me with a knife."

"You always carry a boa staff with you on a morning jog?" The detective questions.

I shrug my shoulders, "Never know when you might need it."

Naomasa sighs and pinches the bridge on his nose. "Warning this time Shadow. Don't do this again."

"I have my hero license you know."

"Which is currently on suspension after the last incident you caused."

 _'_ _How was_ _I_ _supposed to know Endeavor was under that building. Not like_ _I_ _intentionally dropped a building on him. Even he_ _deserves it_ _.'_ I think to myself.

"Am I clear to go?" I could feel Tsukauchi's stare. I shiver.

"Yes. You may go."

I press a button on the side of my staff and it unlocks and bends like a belt again. I put it back on my waist. "Thanks for the help Shochan!" Then I took off in a sprint.

The last I heard before I turned the corner was, "I told you not to call me that!" I chuckled.

The rest of the jog home went smoothly. I took a shower, changed clothes, ate and then made my way over to Inko's home.

I knock on the door. "Hello?"

The door unlocks and I see Inko standing in the doorway. Her smile was bright as she greeted me. She let me into the apartment.

"Izuku! Ms. Akane is here!"

A small body flew into my legs almost knocking me over.

"Shadow!"

"I guess someone is happy to see me." I smile and pick Izuku up and place him on my hip.

Izuku smiles and hugs my neck.

"Inko I do have a surprise. I'd like to take us out to the park and my favorite restaurant."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Ma'am. I can see you work very hard for your son. Let me treat you. I know we haven't known each other very long but I always trust my gut feeling."

There was a pause before she sighed. "Ok, but you can't do this every time we meet."

"How about most of the time?" I smile. She smiles back and shakes her head. I watch Izuku as Inko gets her purse.

"Hey, buddy. Guess what. I have a lot of fun stuff planned today."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Well, we will go to the park and eat at my favorite restaurant. Then I have a gift to give you."

"A gift. For me?" The five-year-old tilts his head a little.

 _'God he is so cute. Must of get it from his mother. I wonder what his father looks like.'_

Inko comes back to the living room. "Ok. I'm ready." We leave the apartment and head to the park. I put Izuku down so he could walk on his own. Like our last walk, Izuku quizzed me more on my quirk. I answered the best I could and listened as Izuku came up with theories on different ways to use my quirk. He surprised me with his information.

"Inko?" I whisper. "Does he have an intelligence quirk or something? This is amazing."

"Actually" she pauses. "He doesn't have a quirk."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Could have fooled me. I'm guessing you spoke with a doctor."

She nodded.

We spent about two hours in the park before going to a BBQ restaurant for lunch. Inko and split the bill since she didn't want me paying for everything. After eating, we go to the pond area of the park to relax.

"You know Inko this may sound weird and I know I haven't known you for long but you are like the sister I never had."

She giggles, "You aren't the first person to tell me that."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then. You just have that effect on people."

...

We spent the next few hours enjoy the sun. Izuku tired himself out and laid his head in my lap for a quick nap. I stroked his hair as Inko and I traded recipes and argued over what the best flavor of ice cream is.

Out of nowhere, there is a loud bang. People in the park begin to scream and scramble away. I shake Izuku awake and place him on my hip as I got up. I help Inko grab all our stuff and guide her away from the chaos. Behind us, the ground shook. I turned and see two villains fighting Endeavour.

 _'Of course, it has to be this idiot. Does he not see the_ _destruction_ _he's causing? He's dropping trees on innocent civilians.'_

"Inko! Take Izuku and get as far away from the park as you can."

Before she could leave, a tree falls and blocks the way. She yelps and hugs her son tighter. I take my belt off and extend it. _'Damn it. I need to get them out of here. What should I do?'_ I grab Inko's arm and guide her out of the area making sure to dodge the falling debris.

"I need you to trust me Inko. Can you go hide by that building and make a call from my phone?" I hand her my phone with Detective Tsukauchi's number ready to dial. "Just tell the detective that I told you to call him!" I say as I run towards a villain.

I pull the trees' shadows close to me and wrap them around my boa staff. As quietly as I could, I sneak behind the closest villain. I raise my weapon high and slam it into his unsuspecting back. The villain flew forward into a tree. I dive for cover and pull more shadows towards me.

"Cover me." The shadows flow up from the ground enveloping my body.

Flames shot past me. I turn to see Endeavor a few yards away from me. Using the shadows created by his flames, I grab ahold of the pair of villains. Their own shadows lock them in place. The flame hero shifts to look at who helped him. I shoot him a cocky smirk.

Endeavor sneers at me, "What are you even doing here? Didn't you have your hero license revoked?" He was clearly displeased with me.

"Suspended not revoked. No thanks to you. How's your back?" I snark back.

The flames on his face flare up a bit as he stepped closer to me. Before he could do anything though, Detective Tsukauchi and Present Mic approach us.

"Twice in one day Ms. Akane?"

"I was just trying to enjoy my free day in the park with a friend. Not my fault this dumpster fire over here started knocking down trees and causing massive panic."

The detective sighs and pinches his nose. I told all I could about the situation and then transferred custody of the villain to Present Mic.

"Hey, Yamada. You free sometime soon?"

Present Mic thought about my question for a bit, "Probably not but if you want to swing by the studio, you can."

"Alright. I'll make sure to do that."

I run over to Inko. "Hey, are you guys ok?"

Izuku hugs my legs tightly. I pick him up and hug him close to my chest. Inko handed my phone back to me, "Yes. I called that detective and he arrived quickly."

"I'm glad you are safe. Now let's see about getting you guys home." We start walking to the entrance of the park. "Do you like Nikuman? There's a little store along the way that sells them."

Inko chuckles, "It would seem like you are always hungry."

I blush, "I...uh...well.."

She shakes her head and leads the way back to her apartment.

"Wait for me!"

 **Hope all enjoyed this one. Remember if you have any suggestions or requests you can comment them down below. Sorry, it took me so long to update. I've had writer's block for a while now.**

 **Are you excited for Season 4 of Boku no Hero Academia? I know I am.**

 **Til next time,**  
 **●SHADOW OUT●**


End file.
